Tight fittin' jeans
by JamJar98
Summary: She didn't belong here, and she tried to hide it, but he could see right through the tight fitting denim clothes she wore. JIBBS
1. Tight fitting jeans

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise. Except the mistakes, those are mine._

 _A/N: I've hit a brick wall face first in **Grace of an Angel** , I'm suffering a little writer's block so I tried to remedy it with this. The title is from my favourite Conway Twitty song and I borrowed some of the lyrics, but I wouldn't say this is a song-fic. Hopefully the block is gone and I can update **Grace of an Angel**_ _as soon as possible ;)_

 _As always – enjoy*_

* * *

The air was thick with cheap cigarette smoke, it was suffocating and yet it comforted him, or maybe it was the old country music coming from the banged up jukebox in the far corner that did the trick. The back of his head throbbed with pain, but the bourbon was far more soothing than the couple of pain killers that had been shoved in his hand. Pulling his tumbler towards him, he drained the last mouthful and slammed it down on the bar.

The bartender eyed him wearily as he filled the tumbler again, he didn't say anything as he watched him knock back the entire tumbler before pushing it towards him again. The tumbler was filled once more and the bartender moved down the bar to another customer.

Jethro reached up and ran a hand over the back of his head, wincing when he encountered the stitches Ducky had sown in. Who knew a 7-iron could leave such a large gash?

He should have seen it coming, Diane had been more of a bitch than usual. It was bad enough that she had cleaned out his bank account, but hitting him over the head was adding insult to injury.

Jethro took another healthy swig of his bourbon, already signalling the bartender for a refill. He watched as the young man filled his tumbler and muttered something under his breath. He didn't want be in this stuffy bar either – but _she_ was still in his house, and he didn't have anywhere else to go.

The wolf-whistles behind him drew him out of his brooding.

The crimson curls cascading over her shoulders was the first thing he noticed about her. He leered at her like every other warm blooded male in the bar. She didn't belong here, and she tried to hide it with the tight fitting denim clothes she wore. Her eyes darted over the smoke-filled bar, and he knew she was in unfamiliar territory.

Jethro turned back to glaring at all the liquor bottles on display and reached for his tumbler again – a poor attempt at a smile tugging on his lips. The excitement died down and everyone returned to drinking the night away.

"What will it be, ma'am?" The young bartender asked his new costumer.

Jethro looked up from staring at his amber coloured whiskey, surprised that the kid was in front of him again. Turning his head slightly he saw her standing next to him, and he couldn't help but stare at her again. There was a sense of uncertainty in her eyes and it made him do something he didn't usually do.

"Get her a beer." He was going to buy her a drink.

"Not exactly champagne, but it'll have to do." Came her alto purr – and it sent a shiver down his spine. Jethro snorted and took a sip of his own drink. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Jenny." Her smooth silky voice wrapped around him.

"Hmm?" He grunted, looking at the outstretched hand with a raised eyebrow. Jethro smirked as he watched her roll her eyes at him, clearly unimpressed. She took the seat next to his and he turned towards her. Finally relenting, he reached for her hand and shook it.

"Jethro." He returned and watched as her face creased in a radiant smile.

The bartender placed a chilled bottle of beer on the bar, raising an eyebrow at Jethro and shaking his head. He topped up the older man's tumbler and left to tend to someone else again.

Jethro watched as Jenny pulled the dark glass bottle towards her, lifting it to her lips – lips that were painted a sinful red colour. He took the opportunity to study her. It was impossible to miss the way her breasts were straining against her blouse, showing off a decent amount of cleavage. Her jeans were oh-so tight and showing just how well toned her legs were, and the 6-inch black _Christian Louboutin's_ just added in making them look impossibly long.

Drawing his gaze back up her enticing body he met her beautiful emerald eyes. He could see the mirth dance in the green orbs as she watched him blatantly stare at her. She was a little self-conscious about being scrutinised but his lingering gaze seemed to be welcomed. He felt his mouth go dry as she licked a drop of beer off her sinful red lips.

"Jethro," She said his name and even in his slightly inebriated state of mind he could feel his body react to her, "your mother ever tell you that it's rude to stare?"

Jenny bit her lip as Jethro gave her a lopsided smirk, "Nope." came his reply and deep laugh reverberated inside his chest, his icy blue eyes shining brightly. There was something about him that had made her gravitate towards him. It could have been his startling good looks, or the sadness she'd seen in his features when he had turned to look at her.

They didn't talk after that, they each simply enjoyed the other silent company. Jethro finished his glass of bourbon, not entirely sure how many he'd had so far. Clearing his throat he turned to the woman next to him, who was still in every sense of the word – a stranger.

"What's a woman like you doin' here?" He asked gruffly as he pushed his tumbler away from him. She didn't belong here, she was from a different world and he could see it in the way she held herself. It was all obvious in the way she held the glass bottle, and her head high like the prim lady she truly was.

Jenny narrowed her eyes at him, taken aback by his question. She had hoped that no-one would notice that she was out of place in a world she secretly longed for. Placing her beer on the bar, she slid off her barstool and leaned into the handsome man in front of her.

"I'm not what I seem." She whispered, her painted lips brushing against his ear seductively. "I'll answer your question if you dance with me."

Jethro scoffed shaking his head, "Nice try, but I don't dance." he met her emerald pools. His attention was quickly diverted to her mouth again as she licked her lips, and to the dainty hand she had placed on his shoulder.

Jenny stepped away from him, she lifted her elegant shoulders in a shrug, her eyes already searching for someone else to dance with. It wasn't hard to find a potential candidate, there were a number of men waiting to pounce on her, although none of them were as alluring as Jethro.

Jethro clenched his jaw as he watched her walk away, the swing of her hips attracting every male's attention. He felt the possessiveness inside him rear its ugly head as she headed towards the group of young men who all wanted a piece of her. Grounding his teeth together, he slid off his barstool. It registered that he had a wife at home, probably waiting for him with _his_ rifle in her murderous hands.

It only took a few quick strides for him to catch up to her.

Grabbing her arm gently he steered her away from the boisterous group of men and towards the dance floor. He didn't have to see her face to know she was smirking. "You're playing with fire." He growled in her ear as they stepped onto the dance floor.

"I've always wanted to get my fingers burned." There was more to her witty answer and once again he wondered how she had ended up in a place like this.

Jenny looped her arms around Jethro's neck, playing with the soft hair she found, mindful of the stitches she'd seen earlier. Jethro placed his hands on her hips and pulled her into him, he was surprisingly warm as he held her close.

Jethro slid one hand to the small of her back as the other found its way inside the back pocket of her jeans. He smirked when he saw her eyes widen in disbelief as he – rather blatantly – copped a feel. He knew that what he was doing was frowned upon, he was still married, but that was going to change in the next two weeks. He moved in time with the country music playing, enjoying the way Jenny moved with him, her soft curvaceous body moulding against his.

She rested her head against his chest, considerably shorter than him despite the impossibly high heels. Jethro felt her body shudder against his as she breathed and for a brief moment he thought she was crying.

"I married money." She whispered as the music changed to something a little slower.

Jenny felt Jethro stiffen, he didn't pull away but his hands moved back to her hips instead. She smiled, he was probably the only one in the bar who respected her despite his wandering hands. "I left a very important dinner to come here tonight."

"Why?" Jethro asked in her ear as they moved across the dance floor.

"All I ever wanted was to be a good ol' boy's girl." She didn't know why she was telling him this, she didn't even know him, he was just some guy she had picked up in a bar.

Jethro chuckled at the irony. Out of all the men she chose him, the one with the worst track record when it came to women, because before Diane other women had also contemplated hurling things at him. Spinning Jenny around he pulled her so her back was against his chest, resting his chin on her shoulder he pressed his lips against her ear.

"I'll try my best to make your dreams come true."

The bar was slowly becoming less crowded as people started leaving. Jethro watched as Jenny waltzed to the jukebox while he sipped his beer, he didn't want bourbon to make him forget about Jenny.

He'd seen the lady who had found herself in this bar a few hours earlier turn into quite the tiger with those tight jeans. He was almost reluctant to dance with her again, she had informed him that it would be their last since she needed to get back home. She crooked her index finger at him, placing his beer on the bar he moseyed to where she waited on the dance floor.

Both his hands found their way into her back pockets, squeezing her ass. She gasped and he smirked.

"Watch it cowboy." She husked, her lips pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Is it wrong that I don't want to go home?"

"I don't want to go home either." Jethro whispered in her ear and he felt her laugh.

"Me neither if I were you." Jethro pinched her side lightly and she yelped in surprise.

Jenny laughed and buried her face in his chest, he laughed with her and twirled her around until he pulled her back into his chest. One of his hands slid into her hair and tilted her head so he could look at her. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned down. Swallowing heavily she pushed him away.

"I have to leave." Jenny looked at him long and hard. Rushing towards him, she looped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers.

Her lips were soft and pliable against his, Jethro fisted a hand in her hair and kissed her back. Biting her bottom lip, she gasped and he took to opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. She tasted like beer and something sweet and spicy.

Jenny pulled away too quickly for his taste and when he found himself he was standing on the dance floor alone.

* * *

Jethro stared into his tumbler full of bourbon, remembering the last time he had been in the smoke-filled bar, thinking of the night he had met _her_. After they had parted ways he had found her in his fantasies, wearing nothing but those tight fitting jeans and her black stilettos. She was the reason he had come back here night after night, hoping he'd find her waiting for him.

Months had passed since they had met each other, his divorce had been finalised not long after meeting Jenny, and yet he still found _himself_ in the same scruffy bar waiting for _her_.

Finishing his tumbler, he slammed it on the counter, getting the bartender's attention. He held up his hand when the kid wanted to refill his tumbler, he didn't want a refill, he wanted Jenny. Fishing for his wallet, he placed a few bills on the counter, covering his tab and the kid's tip for helping him.

A pair of slender arms wove around his neck.

He knew it was her, he could recognise her perfume anywhere, even in this place. Those sinful red lips brushed against his ear like it had that night, placing a kiss to just below his ear.

"Wanna dance, cowboy?"

* * *

 _I might do a second chapter, which would make this **M** -rated, but it's up to you to decide. Your thoughts and suggestions are welcomed :)_

 _Thanks for reading._


	2. I wouldn't be a man

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise. Except the mistakes, those are mine. This hasn't been proof read._

 _A/N: Each time I have writer's block, I seem to revert back to this story. Yes, I know it's been a while since I last updated either one of my current stories but, my muse seems to have gone on vacation – when it will be back I have no idea. This story is an attempt at forcing my muse to come back. Hope it's worth the read. The title was inspired by a Josh Turner song with the same title._

 _This chapter is strongly **M-rated** so turn back now, or continue. I will change the rating if asked. _

_As always – enjoy*_

* * *

Music played in the background, the age-old country song wrapping around them like something familiar. He slid his hands down her sides, his fingertips brushing her breasts teasingly as he ran them over her ribs. He kept his eyes trained on those sinful red lips, watching the tip of her tongue dart out to lick the drop of beer that had lingered on her plump lips.

He bit back the growl that threatened to slip past his lips, he could see the fire burning in her large green eyes – and he had to remind himself that she didn't belong to him. Jethro slid his hands around her hips, an arrogant smirk crossing his lips as he slid his hands in her back pockets. He dropped his head to the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply before he pressed a feather light kiss to her throat.

Sharp well manicured nails bit into his shoulders as he squeezed her ass. He smiled against her skin and did it again, hearing the throaty laugh in his ear he pulled back and watched her green eyes dance mischievously. He raised an eyebrow at her, his blue eyes darkening.

"What?" He growled in her ear.

Jenny simply smiled at him, her red lips looking even more inviting. Dragging her nails over his chest she saw him suck in a sharp breath as her nails traveled down his sternum and over his abdomen. Her fingers skirted over his belt buckle and she bit her lip, looking up at him through thick lashes. Jenny smiled as she slipped her hands over his hips and into his jeans back pockets.

"You..." She whispered in his ear, "Are so predictable."

Jethro grunted in distaste, his smoldering blue eyes narrowing. "Predictable." He spat the word, glaring at her as she threw her head back and laughed. He fought the urge to laugh with her, there was something infectious about her laugh – or it was just her. He allowed his eyes to wander down her throat, all the way down to her cleavage.

She'd exchanged the white shirt she wore that night for an enticing figure fitting black one. He licked his suddenly dry lips. He could see right down her shirt and the fact that his jeans were suddenly uncomfortable reminded him that _he_ was playing with fire this time.

Jenny let one hand wander over his tight ass before letting it settle almost comfortingly on the dimple she could feel on the small of his back – the other remained in his pocket. She dropped her head against his chest, the ever present smile dropping from her lips. She felt him stiffen before he started moving with her again, swaying to the familiar beat of the song.

"Jenny..." He said her name hoarsely. She was so close and warm that he was finding it hard not to let his thoughts turn to what his body wanted. The redhead lifted her head, her dark green eyes boring right through him. "Why are you here?"

They were still swaying, their bodies pressed intimately together, too intimate for two complete strangers. Jenny frowned, her sinful red lips pursed slightly, "Mmm…" she batted her eyelashes, "Think you already asked me that, next question."

Jethro stopped, his arms tightening fractionally around the woman's waist. "You never answered me."

Jenny pressed her hands against his chest, suddenly fascinated with the buttons on his shirt. "Does it really matter?"

Despite the amount of alcohol he'd had, his mind was still sharp enough to pick up the soft pleading in her voice. Licking his lips, he pulled her back into his chest and picked up where they had left off – swaying to the old tune.

"Jethro..." Her voice was low, husky, as she breathed in his ear. He grit his teeth against the shiver running down his spine. "Take me home."

* * *

The dust covered radio that stood in the corner of the cluttered workbench blared softly. The house was quiet, save for the clicking of her ridiculously high heels on the concrete floor as she prowled around the skeleton of his master piece. He watched with rapt attention as her hips swayed with each deliberate step.

He knew, better than anyone, that he was going to end up burning his fingers. She was the very definition of hot water, from her deep crimson hair straight down to the 10 carat diamond wedding ring she wore. He lifted the dark glass bottle to his lips, taking a long drink of his beer. Placing it back on the workbench with a soft clunk he folded his arms over his chest.

He didn't make it a habit of bringing strangers home. He'd waited until he could remember Diane's name before inviting her down into his solitude – but he'd still ended up with a head wound and an empty bank account.

Maybe the level of comfort that surrounded Jenny drew him closer. They were both lying to each other. She wasn't willing to tell him why he kept finding her in that God forsaken bar when she had that… that _rock_ on her finger, and he was no closer in telling her the truth about why his harpy of a wife had left him.

Resting his elbow on the workbench he leaned against it, not even bothering to hide the fact that he was watching her. He clenched his jaw tightly as she rounded the far end of the boat, her long crimson curls falling over her shoulder as she made her way towards him – the tips of her fingers dancing over the wood the same why they usually moved up and down his back. Jethro cleared his throat softly, hoping to calm his body down before she got too close.

Jenny pulled her hair back over her shoulder, suddenly irritated with the wild locks. She saw Jethro shift, knew he was as attuned and anxious as she was with where this would lead. Licking her lips, she wedged her knee between his, forcing him to open his legs as he slouched on the handmade chair. She felt his strong thighs on either side of hers and she smiled down at him.

His eyes were darker than she remembered, his face more handsome and chiseled in the bright light. She placed a hand on the side of his face, feeling the rasp of his stubble under palm. The skin of his cheek was softer than she expected, her fingers ghosting along the side of his face until they ended up threaded in his hair.

"I've never done this before." Her voice was small in the large basement, and the tremble in her voice was foreign, even to her own ears.

Jethro tilted his head back, feeling her fingers slip out of his hair. There was no need to ask her what she was talking about. He suspected that the alcohol they had consumed had worked itself out of her system, and she had just realized where she was. He didn't doubt her for one second, he knew that underneath the strong woman that stood before him hid something that he understood all too well.

"Not doin' anythin' really." He spoke quietly, hoping that keeping his voice low would keep her here for a little while longer – because much like her, he dread being left alone to his own thoughts.

She laughed but the mirth was gone, this time it sounded hollow as it bounced off the cold wall of his basement. She leaned down, her hair brushing his face and falling on his shoulder as reached for the beer bottle that stood behind him.

"If only you knew, cowboy." The line drew a small smile from him as he looked up at her. Not for the first time, his eyes flicked to the ring on her left hand.

Jenny fingered the ring self-consciously as she caught his eyes flick in that direction. She gave him a grim smile as he looked up at her again. She shrugged her shoulders and took the large rock off her finger, placing it on the workbench. She blinked quickly forcing the tears back that welled in the corners of her eyes, "Old habit," she let out a quiet sigh, "first time I've ever taken it off."

Jethro clenched his jaw tightly, not wanting his thoughts to drift to where he'd placed his own wedding ring – the memories were too painful.

"A woman only leaves her husband for two reason." His voice sounded louder than it should in the basement. "He never loved her," Jethro pushed himself up, craning his head back he looked up at her, "or she's found someone who's got more money."

Jenny laughed, the sound almost pained as she looked down at him. "Since I know about what your ex-wife did, I doubt the second one is applying to our situation."

Jethro smirked, the jab although playful and harmless, it let him in on more than what she was comfortable with him knowing.

He hooked a finger in the opening between the buttons of her tempting black shirt. He stroked the soft skin he found with a roughened fingertip – above and around her navel, drawing a quiet purr from her as her head dropped back, exposing more of her throat. He fought against the urge to rip her shirt open, knowing that he had to tread carefully. Logic and reasonable thought warned him that this was a bad idea, but the way her nails clawed at his shoulder drove everything out of his mind.

Unbuttoning a few buttons, he pried the material open and pressed his warm lips against her equally warm skin. Jenny gasped and her grip tightened on his shoulders, bunching the material of his shirt in her hands. She felt his hands drift higher to unbutton the rest and she stopped him.

Grabbing the collar of his shirt she yanked him to his feet, causing him to stumble and pressed her against the workbench, the edge digging into the small of her back. He was close, his warm breath ticking her lips and causing her stomach to flutter with anticipation. His eyes were dark with want – with lust and she knew hers looked the same.

"Kiss me, Jethro." The words came out huskily and she smiled when he let out a soft growl.

She didn't have to tell him twice. Sliding a hand in her thick red tresses he tilted her head back, he watched the tip of her tongue dart out to wet her lips and it was nearly the end of him. He pressed his mouth against hers tentatively, half expecting her to resist. When she moaned and parted her lips, he wasted no time in claiming her as his own.

His tongue slipped past her lips and touched hers. He groaned at the taste of her.

She tasted like something heady and spicy, unlike anything he'd experienced before. He pulled her closer, hoping to either taste more or consume her completely. Her hips rocked against his, letting him know that he wasn't the only one who had been hoping the night would end like this.

They pulled away, both panting softly. Jethro slipped both hands into her hair, pulling her impossibly close.

When their lips met for the second time, they kissed with tongue and teeth. Jenny moaned as he nipped at her bottom lip, drawing it between his teeth, only to lave the angry mark with his tongue. She returned the sentiment, biting down on his lip as he tried to pull away. He laughed and nipped at her again.

Gripping her thighs, he lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He looked up at her, her hair falling around him like a curtain. He looked at her for a moment, trying to see even the briefest flicker of doubt in her forest green eyes. She tightened her thighs around his waist when he didn't move, rubbing her warm heat against his straining hardness.

They stumbled through his bedroom door causing it to slam against the wall, neither of them worrying about the things they broke in their haste. Jenny dragged her nails over Jethro's chest, she'd pulled his shirt over his head somewhere and she'd lost her shoes between the kitchen and the living room. He shivered as her fingers dipped inside the waistband of his jeans. Unbuckling his belt, she pulled it out of its loops, her lip drawn between her teeth again.

He knocked her hands away gently as she went to the button of his jeans. She was undressing him quicker than his mind could keep up with. He was the only one losing his clothes and it didn't bode well with him. He suddenly realized that the door had knocked the light switch on, as he looked down at the redhead trapped between his knees.

Running his finger over the buttons of her shirt, he popped them open one by one, excitement coiling in the pit of his stomach. He caught her turning her head away all of the sudden, the look on her face far from enjoyment. Sliding a finger under the material he stopped. "Jenny?"

She simply nodded her head and placed a hand over his, assuring him that he could continue. He pushed the shirt off her shoulders, but his actions halted. "Jen." He growled as he looked down at her.

Both fading and blossoming bruises covered her shoulders and her ribs. He sat back on his haunches, his fingers running over her skin reverently. He swallowed down his anger, knowing that there was no point in upsetting her. He dragged his eyes further up her body, meeting her guarded green eyes.

"I guess neither of your theories apply." The fact that the words sounded humorous as she said them only caused his blood to boil. She placed her hands over his, moving them down to the button of her tight fitting jeans, "Just leave it, Jethro."

"I'll kill him." He growled darkly.

"You and me both." She looped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another mind numbing kiss.

They had managed to divest each others clothes, leaving them bare, naked bodies pressed together intimately. Jethro let out a quiet moan as she kissed down his abdomen, his muscles quivering as she took him in her hand, twisting her wrist expertly. He let out a ragged breath as she placed a nipping kiss on his inner thigh.

"Oh g-" The words died in his throat as her mouth closed around him. He forced his hips not to buck, even though the way she swirled her tongue around his tip made him choke for breath and buck slightly.

Both his hands slipped in her hair, holding her in place for the moment. Looking down the length of his body he watched her look up, she dragged her tongue along the underside and let him slip out of her mouth with a slight pop. She licked those sinful red lips and he had to stop himself from coming right there.

He flipped her easily, smirking at the surprised squeak she let out. He kissed along her jaw and down her throat, down between the valley of her breasts. He stopped near her ribs, his fingers dancing over the bruises. He placed his lips over them, kissing her bruised skin tenderly.

She pulled him back up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He felt his tip press against her slick heat and watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Leaning down he claimed her mouth as he entered her, swallowing her gasp of surprise.

He rocked his hips experimentally and heard her mewl softly in his ear. Trailing kisses over her clavicle he moved down until he took one of her hardened nipples in his mouth, a large hand closing over the other. He thrust into her and she moaned.

It took him a few thrusts to determine what she liked. She was tight and warm around him and he hoped he had it in him to last.

"Jethro..." She moaned his name loudly.

Jethro slid one hand under her hips, lifting her off the squeaking mattress. She gasped at the new angle and he had to stop for a moment. He squeezed his eyes shut against the overwhelming heat that surrounded him. When he slipped out of her his eyes snapped open. He watched her run a fervent hand over him before getting on her hands and knees.

He slid in her again. He bucked against her as she clenched around him involuntarily. "Jenny!" He dropped his head against her shoulder, feeling her hot skin press against his. He was panting as he picked up the pace again, his hips slamming into hers.

Jenny reached behind her, her nails digging into his thigh as he moved inside her. "So close-" She said breathlessly, she moaned as he slammed into her forcefully, his hands gripping her hips - leaving bruises she'd wear with pride. Her body tensed as she felt herself being pulled back up, her back pressed again his chest.

Blood rushed through her veins as everything crashed around her, bringing with it nothing but pure bliss.

Jethro groaned as he felt her orgasm rock through her, her muscles fluttering and then clamping down around him, pulling him over the edge. He wrapped his arms around her waist as his hips continued to rock, his lips pressed against her shoulder. He felt her thread her fingers in his hair as they came down together, and he was content to hold her like this for a little while longer.

\/

A soft clatter woke him from his sleep. He pushed himself up on an elbow, watching her re-dress in the darkness of his bedroom. She must have been up a while since she had her heels in one hand, no doubt looking for the clothes they had lost along the way.

"Leavin'?"

"Jeez!" Jenny glared at him as she struggled to get her stiletto on.

Jethro flicked the bedside lamp on, watching her fasten the last few button on her shirt. He was suddenly at a loss for words. He'd never been in this position, he was usually the one leaving in the dead of night, hoping to avoid any confrontation or emotional regret.

"I have to get back." Her voice was soft as she took a seat on the edge of the bed, her large green eyes looking anywhere but at him.

"No you don't." He snapped darkly as he took her wrist in his hand. He lifted it to his lips, kissing her fluttering pulse. "Stay, Jen."

"I can't." The regret and fear in her voice made him look up.

"He's hurting you, Jenny." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against his chest, his chin resting on her shoulder, his fingers running over her ribs absentmindedly.

Jenny turned her head to look at him, a pained smile on her face. She leaned closer to him, placing a tender kiss on his lips. "You deserve better, Jethro."

Gathering her remaining things, she pulled her last heel on and turned to look at him. The look in his blue eyes had her walking towards him again. Their lips met in a fiery kiss, drawing it out for as long as possible. Jenny ran a hand over the side of his face, placing a kiss on his forehead she stood back up and reluctantly made her way to the door.

"Gibbs." Jethro said suddenly as she neared the door. He met her large green eyes as she spun around. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Jenny smiled at him, nodding her head slowly. "Jennifer Shepard."

He mouthed her name softly, committing it to memory, although he doubted he'd ever forget her.

Jenny tucked her mused her behind her ear, her wedding ring pressing against her thigh unwelcoming. She swallowed heavily, suddenly overcome with emotion. She turned to look at him one last time, a soft smile on her lips – showing who she had once been.

"Keep a close eye on the horizon, Cowboy, I have a feeling we'll be meeting again."

* * *

 _Thanks for reading._


	3. Feels So Right

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise. Except the mistakes, those are mine. This is unedited, so bare with me._

 _A/N: By now I think it's pretty obvious that each chapter is inspired by a country song. This one is no different, the song of choice is **Feels so right** by Alabama. I think this is officially the final chapter, unless my muse decides to turn this into a universe of its own. There were various ways this story could develop, for now I'm pleased with how it turned out._

 _This chapter is dedicated to the lovely **Esquinzo** , who is the main reason that there is a third chapter. I hope this lives up to your expectations._

 _As always – enjoy*_

* * *

A deep sigh drifted past his lips, the rush of air cooling the skin where the scalding hot coffee had just burnt him. The orange walls felt more oppressive than usual, slowly closing in on him. He was desperate to escape everything, even if he had just returned from Stillwater. He'd been grateful to spend a few days with his father after the whole Reynosa incident, silently thankful that his old man was as resilient as he was.

Turning his gaze back from where he'd been staring at the pictures pinned up against the divider, he scowled at the sloppy hand writing of his senior field agent. Slamming the file shut he effectively caught the attention of his entire team, with a swift flick of his wrist he sent the file spinning through the air.

"DiNozzo!" The angry bark of his name made him look up.

Tony let out a quiet oomph! as the file hit him. The young Italian looked at his boss with large olive eyes, bewilderment rendering him almost speechless.

"Where'd you learn to write?" The question brought a soft snicker from the person to his right.

Jethro turned a dark glare towards the Israeli, causing the laughter to die down. He heard the muttered apology from Tony as he opened the file and tried to start over. Lifting the Styrofoam cup to his lips he realized that it was in fact empty, crushing it in his hand he tossed it in the bin and tried to continue with his work.

"Going for coffee." Jethro snapped as he thundered through the bullpen towards the elevator.

The ding sounded in the deserted squad room. Tony snapped the file shut and pulled his top drawer open, sending it sliding almost straight out of its brackets. The racket was enough to get Ziva and McGee's attention, he gave them each a suspicious look as he pulled a small pair of binoculars out of the drawer.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Ziva asked curiously as she watched Tony abandon his chair and tip toe towards the large windows over looking the Navy Yard.

The squad room was deserted except for the three of them and the silence felt more than just eerie. Tony scrunched his nose as he held the binoculars up to his eyes, watching the massive press conference that was taking place out front. Tony glared at all the other agents as they got to enjoy a few hours outside.

"Tony!" Ziva snapped right next to him, causing him to jerk and poke himself in the eye with the eyepiece. He glared at her as he was made to hand over the binoculars.

"Even Abby is outside." Ziva commented casually as she dropped the binoculars and looked as the large crowd cheered and clapped.

"Oh come on!" Tony's glare darkened, "How come we're the only ones not joining in on the fun?"

"Because you have work to do." Jethro growled behind them, his voice dark and menacing. Opening his palm he planted a firm slap to the back of the Italian's head. "Get back to work, before I find you some more."

Tony and Ziva both gulped, scurrying to get back to their desks. The senior field agent shot a murderous glare at McGee as he rubbed the back of his head, "Thanks, McTwo-faced."

Tim rolled his eyes and turned back to his computer screen, continuing to type away like nothing happened. He wasn't stupid enough to do anything to turn the wrath of Gibbs on himself. Returning Tony's glare from across the bullpen he continued with his report.

Jethro ran a hand through his hair, hoping that it would force the headache away. He gave Tony a warning glance as he caught him toying with the binoculars Ziva had thrust into his hands as they scurried to get back to their desks. The Italian dropped them back in the drawer and slammed it shut.

Shaking his head he turned back to his own paperwork. The Navy Yard had been buzzing since SecNav had announced his retirement earlier in the week. He had never concerned himself with politics and he wasn't about to start. All he cared about was doing his job, and if it meant he had to keep his team indoors so they could finish their overdue paperwork then so be it.

The sound of the large crowd outside cheering had them all looking up. The new SecNav had chosen to make one hell of a grand speech outside, effectively drawing all the agents out into the blistering sun. He scowled darkly, the press was everywhere, trapping him inside and making a steaming cup of coffee unobtainable.

If he were honest with himself he could do with a stiff drink, and he knew exactly where to get one. Combing his fingers through his hair he felt the scar. It was close to fifteen years since he'd felt the powerful swing of Diane wielding a seven-iron.

But the scar brought memories of a different redhead, one he hadn't seen in the last fifteen years either. The last he could remember was watching her leave in the dead of night and spending the subsequent months waiting for her in that smoke filled bar. After realizing that he was fooling himself in hoping to see her again he had retreated to the solitude of his basement.

He cast a longing glance at the drawer where his flask full of bourbon was residing, shaking himself mentally he tapped at random keys on his keyboard. Staring at his blank computer screen he listened to the diligent tapping of all his agents fingers flying over their keyboards, determined to get home for the weekend.

The elevator let out an unnecessary loud ding, announcing the first group of hyped agents. It wasn't long before the vacated squad room started swarming with agents again. Tony had long since forgotten about his paperwork and his boss' silent death threat to finish it. Spotting Abby quickly as she piled out of the elevator with a groups of agents he grabbed her arm gently and steered her towards the break room, determined to find out what he had missed.

The back elevator dinged as it arrived on the catwalk, despite the noise in the squad room he heard it. Purposefully ignoring who stepped off the silver box, he pulled the thick file closer that McGee had placed on his desk. Out the corner of his eye he could see the young Israeli watch whoever had stepped off the elevator.

Slamming the file shut, he pulled his coat on, dead set on getting a cup of coffee before he decided to shoot the next person who irritated him.

A desk phone let out a shrill ring.

Tim looked at his phone nervously, hoping that it wasn't Tony trying to get him into trouble. Picking it up as quickly as possible, he spoke to the other person quietly as Gibbs marched around his desk. Placing the phone back in its cradle he swallowed heavily.

"Uh… Boss," Tim called loud enough to stop his boss right in his tracks.

"What, McGee?"

It took all his willpower not to shrink back at his boss' tone of voice. "Director wants to see you in his office."

Ziva watched with a raised eyebrow as Gibbs threw his coat over the bookcase violently, his gun and badge making a dull thud as he slammed them back in the top drawer. She met McGee's wide eyed look as they listened to their boss' angry footsteps storm up the stairs.

"He has blown a basket, yes?" Ziva looked at McGee for confirmation.

Tim shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "Gasket." He corrected and watched as she simply rolled her eyes.

 _ **x**_

The last thing he wanted to do on a Friday afternoon just before going home for the weekend was talk politics with some tight sphincter who thought he knew everything. He respected his superiors and what they did, but he didn't like it when they wasted his time.

The young secretary gave him a warm smile despite his dark mood as he made his way towards the closed metal door. Forgoing his manners, he burst through the door, hearing the irritated scoff from the young secretary as the door swung open.

"Special Agent Gibbs, how nice of you to join us, I'm sure there is a valid reason your team wasn't present during the speech?" Leon asked with amusement in his voice, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Busy." Came his reply.

Leon gave him a knowing look, seeing right through his neutral answer. Shaking his head he held out his arm towards the other presence in the room, his voice taking on a tone of respect towards the other person.

"Agent Gibbs, I would like you to meet the new Secretary of the Navy – Jennifer Shepard."

He felt his mouth go dry.

His pulse hammered in his throat as his eyes found the redhead standing near the window. He curled his fingers into his palms. The urge to run his fingers through her hair was almost overwhelming. She turned around slowly, sharp green eyes staring right through him. For the briefest moment he thought she didn't recognize him.

The faintest blush shot across the bridge of her nose, and he knew that the memories they shared were as clear to her as they were to him. Despite the years and the current distance between them, he could still smell her expensive perfume, the same perfume that had stayed on his bed sheets for months after she had left in the early hours of the morning.

Jethro bit his tongue, trying to keep the smirk off his face. She looked so far from the woman he had met in that smoke filled bar. Her hair was pinned back neatly, keeping it out of her eyes – she was dressed professionally in a neat high waist pinstriped skirt, the crisp oxford shirt hugging her perfectly as strolled towards him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Special Agent Gibbs." She held out her hand for him to shake.

He'd forgotten that her voice sounded like smooth velvet, wrapping around him tightly and rendering him immovable. Taking her hand in his he couldn't help but stare at her mouth, remembering just how alluring it was to kiss her.

"Pleasure is mine, Madam Secretary." He sucked in a breath as she gripped his hand tighter, bringing back steamy images of the last time he had held her in his arms.

He let go of her hand as she pulled it back, aware that they'd been staring at each other for far too long. He pulled himself to his full height, watching her as she moved around the room, conversing with Leon with confidence.

Jethro felt his muscles tighten all over as he found himself watching the swing of her hips. She placed her hands on her hips and his eyes suddenly cut to her left hand. He ground his teeth together as he caught sight of the delicate golden wedding band on her finger. He can still see the vivid bruises on various parts of her body.

He silently wondered if she's still with _him_ or if she had found someone else in the last fifteen years, the last he could remember she had left the abusive bastard. The fact that she had moved on was a chilling realization that he'd held onto her for far longer than he had hoped. She seemed happy, far more happy than she had all those years ago.

Writing off the twinge in his gut as something other than loss, he retreated quietly. He watched her one last time, deciding that letting her go was best for the both of them.

* * *

It was wrong showing up unannounced, in polite society one usually called first. Standing at the bottom of the steps, she stared at her own reflection in the oval window. She had hoped to speak with him before she went back to the Pentagon, but he had disappeared without her even noticing. Maybe she should have left it at that, there was no point in digging up the past.

Climbing the steps with uncertainty she reached out to ring the doorbell. She stopped midway, looking at the open wires and smashed piece of electronic strangely. She dropped her hand next to her side, chewing the inside of her cheek. What if he was asleep? She'd hate to rouse him for nothing, and given his silent departure she was probably the last person he wanted to see.

Letting out a slow breath, she looked at her reflection one last time. Fifteen years – and all they shared were two drunken nights and a moment of weakness in both of their judgment. She'd much rather treasure one night of memories than having to face him and whatever regret he might have.

Pulling the thin blazer tighter around her shoulders she turned back to the dark _Audi_ that was parked across the street, hoping she'd be able to slip away before anyone realized she was here. It was close to midnight, making the neighborhood extra quiet and the sound of her clicking heels extra loud as she headed down the footpath.

A light flickered on behind her, she bit her lip – drawing blood. Cursing under her breath she quickened her pace before he had a chance to see who had been lingering on his doorstep.

"Jenny?" His voice was low, wrapping around her and stopping her in her tracks.

Jenny stood with her back to him, contemplating her choices, she could either make a run for it or face him. Going with the latter, she slowly turned around, an apologetic smile on her face. He was leaning against the door frame, a tool-belt around his waist and wood shavings littering his silver hair.

"I didn't mean to bother you." She sounded more vulnerable than she had in years.

Jethro narrowed his eyes at her inquisitively, wondering what she was doing on his doorstep at eleven o'clock in the evening. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "Nah, 's no bother, wanna come in?"

He shouldn't be inviting her in, not with their reputation, and most definitely not when she had a husband waiting for her at home. He could see that she was weighing her options, not sure what decision would be the best – and in all honesty neither did he.

"Sure." He smiled at her and motioned for her to follow him.

Nothing had changed in the last fifteen years that she'd been in his basement – except there was no boat skeleton filling most of the space. She sipped her beer, watching him as he sanded the leg of a chair he'd built. He wasn't big on small talk and she was thankful for that, she needed a few minutes to sort through her thoughts.

Jethro dropped his sander on the workbench and reached for the mug filled with steaming hot coffee. Leaning against the table he watched his companion, his eyes trailing over her incredibly long legs as she crossed then elegantly. He grit his teeth as she drank from the dark glass bottle and proceeded to lick the remaining drops of beer from her lips.

Clearing his throat he grabbed the sander and sauntered to where she was sitting. Placing his mug amongst the scattered tools, he rooted around for a piece of new sandpaper. Wrestling the new piece onto the sander, he rested his hand on the workbench, blatantly staring at her.

"Secretary of the Navy, huh?" He met her green gaze, his cobalt eyes showing how impressed he was with her new title. She smiled at him proudly before bobbing her head in confirmation. Jethro shook his head, a small laugh slipping past his lips. "Didn't expect to see you, Jen."

Jenny laughed, a deep alto sound that had him swallowing hard. She shook her head, the tip of her tongue darting out to lick her lips again. "Strange coincidence, isn't it?"

Jethro smirked and shook his head at her, drinking from his ceramic cup again. "Don't believe in them." She raised an eyebrow at him, but he didn't explain any further.

Reaching out he took her left hand in his, his thumb running over her knuckles lightly. He looked at the golden wedding band, ignoring the tinge in his gut he looked up at her as he place a soft kiss to the back of her hand. The shadow falling across his face hiding the pain in his blue eyes. Letting go of her hand he desperately wanted to reach for his old pal _Maker's Mark_ , but he had two hours on the road ahead of him and he couldn't afford being drunk.

"Why are you here?" He looked up at her, his mind in complete turmoil.

Jenny gripped his hand in hers running her own fingers over his calloused palm. She could see the conflict in his eyes, and she knew that hers probably looked the same. Letting go of his hand she slipped off the stool, making her way towards the old radio that sat right in the far corner of the workbench. Flicking the tiny switch on, she smiled in spite of herself.

Country music filled the quiet basement, she tucked a wisp of loose hair behind her ear. "I never thought that I'd see you again." She effectively avoided his question.

"You're the one who left." He realized he sounded like a scorned lover – when she hadn't even been his to begin with.

Jenny turned towards him, dark emerald pools looking right through him. "I didn't have much of a choice... I was still married."

"And still – you went back." Anger dripped from his voice as he flung his sander across the basement. He grit his teeth as he saw her flinch, fear briefly etched across her features as she watched him. He hung his head, chastising himself. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, dislodging various pieces of wood shavings.

Moving towards her he took her hand in his again, squeezing it comfortingly.

"He knew about us, Jethro, there wasn't much I could do." The coldness in her voice chilled him to the bone. She watched his eyes darken as he realized what had followed. Jethro grit his teeth as he wiped away a silent tear rolling down her cheek, cupping her face in his palm he stroked the soft skin tenderly.

"He was at my townhouse and there was no doubt that he'd been drinking," She moved away from him, choosing instead to examine all the various hand tools scattered over the workbench. "There was no escaping from him, not when he was drunk."

Jethro dug his nails into the palms of his hands, trying to keep his cool, he didn't know if he had it in him to listen to what she was going to tell him next. He'd sensed her need to talk, but he wasn't sure if he had it in him to stop himself from killing the bastard with his bare hands.

"He wanted to know where I had been for the better of the night." She shook her head minutely, "When I told him that it was none of his business anymore, he lost it."

Jenny closed her eyes against the memories, unaware of how long she had kept everything locked up inside her. "Noemi, my housekeeper, had been in her room she had called the police the moment she had heard him shouting."

Jethro moved behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders, lending her whatever support she wanted. Placing a soft kiss in her hair he waited for her to continue. She placed a small hand over his, gripping it tightly.

"I was unconscious by the third blow." She turned around, resting her hands on his chest as his own drifted down to her hips. She gave a quiet laugh, "Noemi had knocked him out with a baseball bat that she claimed was for our safety."

Jethro gave a slight upturn of his lips. Reaching up he tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear, unable to stop himself. She leaned into his touch, her eyes fluttering shut as a soft smile curled her lips. "My father made sure he signed the divorce papers." She met his intense gaze, "And the rest is pretty much history."

Jethro let go of her as he caught sight of the gold band on her finger again. "Is he treating you right?" He inclined his head towards her left hand, unable to look her in the eye. Turning away from her he grabbed another sander, running his thumb over the surface of the sandpaper.

Jenny bit her lip, her eyes flashing dangerously. Twisting the ring on her finger thoughtfully she saw Jethro's muscles tighten, his body as stiff as a board. "Mmmh, he's perfect..." She watched him drop the sander and go for something else. "He's so perfect, he's non-existent."

Whatever was in his hands slipped from his grip and clattered on the metal workbench. He turned around to face her, a glare directed her way as he leaned against the workbench. He watched her take the wedding band off her finger and place it amongst all his hand tools. Lifting his chin he studied her closely as she moved to stand right in front of him, invading his personal space.

"I'm not married. It just keeps groping old men away from me – sometimes." She placed her hands on his chest, running her perfectly manicured nails over the hard muscles.

"'s not funny, Jen." He grumbled as he pulled her closer to him, trying to fight the smile as she threw her head back and laughed.

Sobering up she looked up at him, "To answer your question..." she pulled him way from the workbench, "I was wondering if two old friends could share a dance?"

Leaning back, he turned to volume up on the old radio. Wiping his hands on his jeans he took her hands in his, pulling her against his chest. His hands drifted down her sides, slipping around her waist and coming to a rest on her behind. He smirked at her as she bit her lip and allowed him to pull her even tighter against him, his fingers kneading softly.

She laced her fingers through his hair, stroking the thin scar on his scalp. Shaking her head at him she pressed her forehead against his. "Fifteen year, and your still predictable."

He let out a quiet snort and lifted her in his arms, holding her tightly against him. He saw the same fire flash in her eyes as that first night they met. Curling a hand in her hear he pulled her face closer to his, "I missed you, Jen."

He met her halfway, kissing her deeply, allowing the familiar taste of her to was over him. His memory did her no justice. Feeling her this close, her body molded against his, her fingers clasped in his hair, reminded him exactly why he clung to her for the last fifteen years – it felt so right.

He swayed with her around his basement, letting the music wrap around them.

Jenny pulled away, her lips swollen from their kissing – her eyes dark. "I missed you too."

How they had ended up in his bedroom had escaped her somewhere between his hands pushing the thin blazer off her shoulders and her desperately trying to wrestle the tool-belt off his hips. Her head dropped back against the pillows as he grew frustrated and ripped her shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. She sucked in a breath as he placed nipping kisses across her collarbone, most definitely leaving his mark on her, his slight stubble scratched the sensitive skin. His fingers worked the zipper on her skirt down nimbly as he helped her take it off.

Running her hands over his chest to his jeans, she slipped her hands under his t-shirt, feeling his muscles contract and quiver against her hands. Pulling it over his head she let a quiet moan slip as she watched his muscles pull taught. Using most of her strength she flipped him on his back, a sinful smirk on her lips as he swallowed loudly and strained against her.

Jethro growled deep in his throat as he watched her unclasp her lacy bra, leaving her in only her thigh high stockings and garter belt. Sitting up he pulled her closer, her bare breasts pressing against his chest. Lacing both hands in her hair, he captured her mouth with his effectively swallowing the moan she let slip as he rocked his hips against hers in desperation.

They made quick work of divesting each other of their remaining clothing. Jethro nipped the vast expanse of perfect skin, enjoying each little noise she made as he did as he pleased. Her nails raked down his back, leaving faint red welt in their wake. He growled as she pinched the tender skin of his butt, he scraped his teeth against a pebbled nipple in retaliation.

"Jethro-" She mewled as he rubbed against her intimately.

The message was clear, they had wasted fifteen years, they could take their time to explore later. Trailing calloused fingers over her sternum he sucked in a sudden breath as she took him in her very _knowing_ hand. It was his turn to moan, enjoying the controlled flicks of her wrist.

He slipped two strong digits inside her, making sure she was ready. Leaning down he traced the blush that rushed over her chest and up her neck with his mouth. Long smooth legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. He felt her relax underneath him, preparing herself for what was to come. He felt her nails bite into his shoulder and his hip as he finally slipped into her.

Jenny let out a satisfied moan as he shifted fractionally, allowing them both to adjust to the new sensation. She felt her breathing grow heavier with each controlled thrust of his hips. His eyes were large and dark, allowing her to see his true feelings.

Pulling him down, she kissed him deeply, letting him know how she felt. Arching her back he was pressed tighter against her, their heated bodies moving together seamlessly. She felt the telltale flutter of her muscles as he moved with her in wild abandonment.

Jethro grunted with each thrust, enjoying the small gasps of pleasure she let slip. He felt her body spasm sporadically, alerting him that she was close. Nipping at her jaw softly he took hold of her hands, lacing their fingers together. He felt her start to quiver uncontrollably. He listened to her gasp and moan his name right next to his ear, allowing her to pull him to a blissful end as he shouted her name in pleasure.

 _ **x**_

The soft creak of the floorboards pulled him out of his relaxed state. Running a hand over his face he blinked a few times, trying to get his eyes to adjust to his surroundings. Reaching out he tried to find the warm body he knew was there. He frowned when he felt the cool bed sheets.

He pressed his thumb and index finger against his temples, trying to sort through his thoughts. For the briefest moment he thought he'd dreamt everything, but his naked state alerted him that his memories weren't _that_ vivid.

Sitting up he looked around the dark bedroom, trying to figure out what was going on. He leaned against the headboard, trying to see what the time was. He closed his eyes and tried to listen for anything out of the ordinary. When there was nothing he tried to take stock of his situation, wondering how he had let her slip through his fingers a second time.

He was too caught up with his own thoughts to hear the floorboards creak a second time. It was only when he heard soft footsteps that he realized that there was someone else in the room with him. His blue eyes snapped open, watching her as she pulled on the t-shirt that hung over his dresser.

Jenny rubbed her arms lightly, fighting down a shiver. She smiled at her bleary eyed lover, feeling a tiny flutter as he smiled back at her lazily. Crawling under the sheets again she sidled up next to him, tangling herself with him in hopes of warming herself up. Looking up at him she cupped his cheek.

"You thought I left, didn't you?"

It was unnerving how easily she could read him. Jethro avoided her gaze, instead focusing on her lips. "Something like that." He tucked a wild curl behind her ear, pulling her closer and kissing her. Watching her smile as her eyes fluttered shut, he traced her delicate features with his finger tip. "Was plannin' on going to my cabin for a few day, you wanna come?"

Jenny pulled away slightly, meeting his cobalt eyes, running her finger over his lips she grinned at him. "You bet your ass I want to, Cowboy."

They laid down next to each other, Jenny curled tightly around him, her cold toes tucked under his feet and her head resting on his chest. He slipped his fingers in her hair, holding her against him. He felt her shift and looked down as she moved to meet his questioning gaze.

Slinging an arm over his hips she hugged him tightly, she kissed him softly, pressing her forehead against his tenderly. "I'm done running Jethro." Her eyes flicked away from his, afraid that she might find rejection in his icy blues. Lifting her chin he made her look at him, a smile curling his lips.

"You're home, Jen."

 _ **\- The End -**_

 _ **(Maybe)**_

* * *

 _I have no idea where all the fluff came from._

 _Thanks for reading ;)_


End file.
